


Wounds

by RubySmiley



Series: Tokyo Ghoul x Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Blood, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySmiley/pseuds/RubySmiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if I'm a ghoul...<br/>...you still love me?</p><p>[Ghoul!Yahaba x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amoralyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/gifts).



_Even if I’m a ghoul…_

 

 

For a long while, the only sounds in the room are Yahaba’s pained breathing and the steady drip, drip, drip of droplets falling to the ground.

Warm, sticky, red droplets—trickling in a steady stream from your shoulder.  
  
Dripping from the corners of his parched mouth.

  
  
He blinks slowly, black sclera and red irises glistening in the dim light. Your face blurs in and out of focus (and although you would have hated for him to see, your lower lip is beginning to tremble under that demonic gaze).  
  
Your shoulder throbs; you are thankful he hasn’t gotten a proper bite.  
  
"… [Name]…" A familiar but hoarse voice. Your ears perk—  
  
—and Yahaba’s hand touches your wound.  
  
You yelp, scuffling backward in surprise and pain, eyes watering—and when your breath rushes out of your mouth, you realize that you had been holding it all this time.  
  
 _No - no. I can’t run away…! I… I can’t…_  
  
Yahaba’s hand remains frozen in the air, reflexes still groggy, and a sudden rumble of hunger from his stomach only confirms it.  
  
"…[Name], I’m sorry…"  
  
His brows furrow and his eyes squint, as if trying to force the kakugan back into his sockets, only to cough up some blood onto the floorboards. When he shifts his weight from one knee to the other, you see the dark stain on his shirt growing; faintly, you feel glad that it is too dark to see the stark red color of blood.  
  
"Y-Yahaba—" you whisper, reaching out tentatively.  
  
"N-No, please—" he groans, clutching his head. "Please… leave."  
  
"But, I—"  
  
"Can’t you see…?" he hisses, lifting his wavering gaze to meet yours. "I’ll eat you."  
  
You swallow. “I know.”  
  
"[Name]… I’m a ghoul."  
  
"…I know."  
  
The room is suffocating now. Pressing down on you from all sides. The stench of blood choking your senses. (To him, it must be the smell of a feast.)  
  
"Agh…" Yahaba groans out again, doubling over and coughing. A shaking hand braces himself against the floor, the other gripping the wound that, earlier that night, had been inflicted by an enemy ghoul’s kagune.  
  
Biting your lip, you scoot over to help him, only for his hand to shoot forward and grab your wrist.  
  
"…It hurts, [Name]."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That’s why… Y-You have to…"  
  
"No."  
  
"…?"  
  
"I… I won’t leave."  
  
"[Name]…"  
  
"You’re hurt. I can’t leave you…"  
  
"But… you’ll… get… hurt."  
  
"That’s…" You fight back the tremors in your stomach and the quiver in your words as the tears start to come. "Th-That’s okay." You swallow and when you try again, your voice rings out clearly:  
  
"It’s okay if I get hurt, because I love you."  
  
Time stops.  
  
Yahaba raises his head. You swear that you glimpse the glimmering of wetness in the corners of his eyes, but in the dark it’s too hard to tell. But his face tells you all that you need to know.  
  
"So… please, eat."

  
  
 _…you still love me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Amoralyn for sending in that wonderful ask~ <3
> 
> (Psssttt, everyone— if you'd like to see more, please check out my blog, tokyo-volleyball, on tumblr! <3)


End file.
